


Lead Me Home

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Possible Continuation, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing that keeps Marcus going</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me Home

Marcus doesn’t want to leave his room. He knows what waits for him and he’d rather spend eternity in the same spot than face the oncoming storm. He fiddles around with the wand in his hands when his eyes drift down to the bracelet on his wrist. 

With the little light that’s in the room, Marcus simply stares at it as the emotions build up in his stomach. The faded red and gold pattern reminds him of the time that has passed despite how strongly the knot still holds. 

He can remember the feel of Oliver’s fingertips tracing along his skin as he tied on the bracelet.

“Something to remember me by,” Oliver had said in a light tone, but it was difficult for Marcus to ignore the wavering in his voice. 

Now, Marcus wonders how much that voice has changed. If he’ll recognize it when they reunite. If they reunite.

It’s a harsh reality that Marcus has tried to become accustomed to, no matter the promises made. The war has taken quick care of that and every day, Marcus battles with the hope and despair of his and Oliver’s fate. 

Marcus swallows down the lump in his throat and traces his fingers along Oliver’s name. His hands shake while doing so, an action that almost never happens. In the midst of fights, he is steady and strong, the spells always hitting their mark. 

But alone, Marcus is reduced to nothing. 

He longs for the hold of a man not there, a familiar voice to whisper that things will be okay. Instead, he’s left with memories and a simple bracelet. The bracelet is anything but simple though and he shakes his head at that thought. 

The woven band is everything. It reminds Marcus why he’s still fighting and the loyalties he must keep. Those he must protect. 

So, with a final touch of the bracelet, Marcus steadies his breathing and wipes away the last of his tears. It’s time to settle things and he slips on his mask with only the burning thought of Oliver to guide him through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of several text posts about bracelets on my tumblr ([x](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com/post/149807443153/tfw-ur-supposed-to-be-a-goddamn-adult-and-buy))


End file.
